User blog:StarsoulX/Trivia Rework Part 4 (Heroes 1)
With this part I'll begin covering each hero's Trivia, starting with Tank heroes. If you have not already done it, check the previous parts. Since there aren't many heroes with an excessive amount of trivia, I'll try to cut as little as possible to avoid having someone with just one or two lines of trivia left. Balmond *He is similar with Grom Hellscream in Warcraft III franchise, although his skills are different. 1) As a general rule, I'd rather avoid referencing to other franchises. We all know that MLBB in its first versions and all the first heroes were HEAVILY inspired to other titles, but other than that we cannot base a correlation on simple similarities. *He and Akai are the only heroes in the game who can spin and move at the same time. 2)This is a questionable trivia, but if everyone is ok with it i'll leave it like this. *His name get censored if you chat about to say him in the game due to "mond" on his name. The same thing goes Lapu-Lapu where his name has "pula" on it. **Diggie is also included, for his alternative name (Digger) due to "igger" on his name and the word that is censored was unknown. 3) The first part could be ok, but I feel like the part regarding Lapu and Diggie doesn't belong here, rather in their pages. *Balmond is only the hero who is an orc. 4) Don't know how I feel about this one. It's not bad, but does that mean we should do that to each hero? Like Diggie being the only owl, Zhask the only alien, Roger the only werewolf and so on? I'd rather not... Tigreal He needs more trivia (and love) Lol. Other than that he's fine. Akai *Akai means red in Japanese language, referring to his standard outfit. It is also the name of a consumer electronics brand name of the same name and origin. But, pandas are more commonly found in China, specifically, South Central China. 5)The name could be simply be a coincidence. Even if we keep it, I'll definetly remove the merchandise part. Pretty sure it counts as commercial propaganda and it's not really a safe thing to do... Franco *Franco is likely inspired from Pudge in Dota 2, also the old default skin resembles Stoick from How To Train Your Dragon, although slightly different. 6) See number 1. Also, I don't really see the similarity with Stoick... *He, Lesley and Miya have a same quote: "One shot, one kill" 7) This is ok i guess, but the only reason why he has this quote is because they reused York's quotes... *Him, Miya, Karina, Eudora and Hayabusa uses the old designs of their complimentary skins, although the entry for his complimentary skins were changed like his new default skin. 8) A bit confusing and maybe not necessary, but i guess with some reworking we can keep this one. Minotaur *He is the tallest Support but not the tallest Tank. He is only quite taller than Hylos and Akai. 9) I think there was something similar in a previous post, about the "Taller" thing. Anyway, the second part could be removed. *He is inspired by Alistar of LoL. **Both of them are minotaurs. **The former's second skill is similar to the latter's passive skill. 10) See 1 nad 6. Also, as i commented a long time ago in Minotaur page, they are simply just minotaurs, and the similarities basically stop there... Lolita *She is inspired by LOL's Poppy who is also a hammer wielding character having almost identical abilities. 11) See number 1,6 and 10. I could pass this one, because (being one of the earliest heroes) we do basically know that she was indeed inspired by Poppy. But i'd rather avoid this delicate matter... *She and Hilda are the only female tank heroes in the game. 12) This trivia is actually repeated twice. I'll remove this right now. *She and Roger are the only heroes in the game to have an Halloween special skin. 13) Just a small tip for future uses: In english, when listing multiple people/names, you put the main subject/pronoun after the rest; for example, you say "my friends and me" , not "me and my friends". This was confusing for me too, but it's something to be aware of. I already corrected this trivia right away. *Her old version had a younger appearance and different abilities. Her firstly second bar is energy instead of mana which is she is energized, and her passive have no buff herself. From her current version is being adult or possibly teenager and her second bar is mana instead of energy. **This only she followed for adolescence despite her old version to new version. **Hayabusa (reworked) is the other hero whose second bar changed. 14) This as some very confusing grammar, so i'll work a bit on it i suppose... *In metaphysics, the noumenon (from Greek: νούμενον) is a posited object or event that exists independently of human sense and/or perception. **The Greek word νοούμενoν nooúmenon, plural νοούμενα nooúmena, is the neuter middle-passive present participle (Ancient Greek grammar) of νοεῖν noeîn "to think, to mean", which in turn originates from the word νοῦς noûs, an Attic contracted form of νόος nóos "perception, understanding, mind." **This might give inspiration to the name of the tech-crystal she owned (as well as her passive skill). 15) Outside from terrible flashbacks of my classical studies, this trivia is extremely specific and complicated to understand. It would be better if we just cosidered the name a coincidence, and if we really want to overdo only cosider the original meaning "Thought, perception" and relate it to the "City of Scolars", similar to the following trivia about Erudito in her page... Johnson *One of Johnson's quotes are refering to: **"Autobots? Sounds familiar." A reference to Autobots from Transformers franchise. **But, some of his quotes aren't factual at all, like "Installment of vehicular missiles is a must for safe driving". ***It is a reference from his old second skill. 16) This needs some work, especially the last part. Despite him having a whole lot of trivia, most of it was surprisinlgy fine. Hilda *Hilda is heavily inspired by infamous shemale from indonesia called Lauren . and that is why Hilda says "The real Warrior is here" and also hide in bush to regen HP because lauren do almost same thing. 17) A very questinable trivia. Unless we find actual prooves of it, i'd like to cut it. *She is (probably) superior than her enemies while she is in the bush because of the regen and shield occurred in her passive skill. 18) Sorry, but this is useless info... Gatotkaca Nothing to say, hey. Grock *His name comes from a word coined by Robert Heinlein, Grok, meaning to "to know intimately". 19) This I just a coincidence: i mean, the meaning of the word is completely unrelated to the character. They probably invented a name that could fit a stone titan, or at most they reused Grunk's name. Hylos *He is the first centaur hero in the game. Centaurs also appeared in novels and movies such as the Chronicles of Narnia series of novels and films. 20) Ok that he is the first centaur in the game, but that is about it. We all now what centaurs are and where they appear. *He is inspired by Malachi of Magic Rush. 21) I don't know who made this, but it's not really a thing. The only thing they have in common is having four legs: Hylos is a classic centaur, Malachi is a demon with lion legs... Uranus Nothing to say. I hardly ever see this hero. Kaja *He is a hero that can manipulate lightning. The only other one is Eudora. 22) Questionable trivia. *Kaja was released after Chang'e. 23) I think this is incomplete. I don't remember the details of his release, but I think it means "Despite being created before her". Otherwise it would be a useless info. *The name Nazar means "from Nazareth", the town in which Jesus Christ was born. This hinted him how holy he is. Origins of the word came from the Hebrew word which means a "shoot" or "sprout", while the apocryphal Gospel of Phillip derives the name from Nazara meaning "truth". 24) I have serious doubt about this trivia. It seems more likely to me that it's just a mere coincidence. Belerick Nothing to say, so this concludes the Tank heroes part. I suggest people to read and comment my blogs, so to avoid misunderstandings when I start the Great Trivia Purge. Category:Blog posts